


Late, late new years kiss

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Elia gets a very, very late new years kiss from Filippo





	Late, late new years kiss

The second time Elia saw Filippo was at Sylvia’s New Year party at the Sava’s. He was having a smoke on the balcony and, without thinking, Elia grabbed his jacket and slipped out, joining him.

Maybe Elia will get his midnight kiss this year.

Filippo’s hair were now a light pink shade, a colorful change from the blond he was sporting during Christmas. Elia really liked it.

“Cool hair,” the teenager said, unable to find any other conversation starter. Someone help this kid…

Filippo turned around, blowing the smoke before killing his cigarette on the railing. “Elio, is it?”

“ _Elia_ ,” he corrected.

Filippo smiled. “I’m kidding. It’s difficult to forget a pretty face like yours.”

A blush coated Elia’s cheeks.

“How was the hangover?” Filippo asked.

Elia pulled his eyebrows, taking a sip of his beer. “Uh?”

“Marti’s Christmas party. You were pretty drunk.”

“I wasn’t dru-”

Filippo gave him a look. “Don’t try to fool me. When I left Marti’s, you were sleeping flat on your stomach on the couch, drooling on the cushion. Gio tried to wake you but you were  _out_.”

Elia laughed.  _Guilty_. “I felt like I had an elephant was sitting on my head all day. And, I had to attend church at 10am with my family. I almost threw up in the aisle. My mom would’ve been pissed.”

“Your mom doesn’t know you drink?”

“My parents are  _very_  strict. I can get away with one or two beers but I sleep over at the boys whenever I’m drunk so my parents don’t suspect anything. My dad would kill me if he’d see me crawling up our stairs at 2am.”

Filippo chuckled, imagining Elia’s drunk ass crawling up the stairs. “Where are you sleeping tonight?”

“I’m not drunk.”

The older boy raised an eyebrow. “How much have you had?” he asked, nodding at Elia’s beer.

Elia pursed his lips. “Two.”

They stayed on the balcony, chatting under the dark, starry night until Luca stumbled outside, calling at Elia to come inside. Elia sighed and reluctantly followed his friend inside, knowing he won’t leave until he comes. He waved at Filippo who winked at him, causing the teenager to blush, a silent promise to see him later. 

.

Later that night, when Elia bumped into Filippo, he was stumbling and could barely stand on his own. Clearly he’s had a few more beers since Filippo last saw him. “Filo! I was looking for you. It’s almost midnight,” Elia said, almost tripping over his own feet.

Feared he would fall, Filippo grabbed his arm, steadying him. “Is it?”

Elia nodded. Filippo didn’t plan on playing guardian tonight but, he couldn’t let Elia wander around in this state. His friends, although they weren’t as drunk as him, weren’t in a state where they could take care of Elia. Martino was going home with Nico, Gio had his tongue in some girl’s mouth and Luca….where was this one?

“Are you going to be my new year kiss this year?” Elia asked boldly, taking Filippo by surprise as he guided the boy away from the crowd.

Filippo looked up, dark irises meeting with Elia’s. “We’ll see.”

He manoeuvered Elia into his room, instructing to Elia to sit on the bed while he went to get a glass of water for him. Drinking a tall glass of water was the key to prevent from wake up with the Sahara desert in your mouth. And, it helped sober up a little too.

While Filippo was gone, Elia looked around the room, catching sight of the photographs filled wall on his right. There was portraits of Eleonora, friends from pride and even Marti.

“You took these?” Elia asked as the pink haired boy returned.

Filippo nodded, sitting on the bed beside Elia. “Yeah. I study photography at college.” He handed the glass of water to Elia, telling him to drink the whole thing.

When he was finished, Elia put it on the nightstand. His eyes were starting to feel heavy but he refused to fall asleep yet. He still hadn’t had his kiss. “It’s almost time, Filo,” he pointed as they heard Sylvia start the countdown to midnight, everyone else joining in.

Filippo raised an eyebrow. “Is it?”

Eyes glazed, Elia stared at Filippo, eager to taste those pink lips. He had thought about this since Christmas. Filippo inched forward, only a few centimeters away from Elia’s lips but turned on his side when the boy went for it, kissing Elia’s cheek instead.

“I don’t kiss drunk people, Elia,” he explained into his ear.

 

* * *

 

When Elia woke up the next morning, at Giovanni’s house, he realized he had forgot to ask for Filippo’s number. He’s such an idiot…

Instead of waiting around to see the pink haired boy again, Elia was impatient and decided to snoop on Martino’s phone while he was busy talking with Nico and steal Filippo’s number from him.

> **Elia:**  Hi, this is Elia. Got your number off Marti’s phone. Hope you don’t mind?

It was late at night when Elia got a response from Filippo. 

> **Filo:** Little stalker, I see 😉

That marked the start of their all-nighter, texting and flirting back and forth until Elia fell asleep with his face on his phone, a gibberish of miscellaneous letters waiting to be sent on his screen. 

 

* * *

 

The next time they saw each other was totally by accident at some party. Elia was hanging by the snack table, trying to decide between pizza or some chips when Filippo sneaked behind him and covered Elia’s eyes. “Guess who?” he said quietly in his ears.

This made Elia shiver, he recognized that voice anywhere. He turned around slowly and smiled seeing Filippo. “You scared me…but at the same time, I don’t mind the surprise,” he said, smirking.

They had been flirting for weeks over the phone, texting every single day without ever getting tired of the other. They had been wanting to meet up somewhere but, sadly, the time was never right. Filippo loved waking up to Elia’s silly selfies and would always send one back, messy hair and no shirt on. Elia  _might_ have saved every single selfies in a secret file on his phone.

Filippo bit his lip. “Why don’t we get a drink and go somewhere more quiet? It’s too crowded here,” he said wanting to be away from everyone, now that Elia was fairly sober, he wanted it to be the two of them alone.

Immediately, Elia grabbed them beers from the table and Filippo took his hand, leading him away from the crowd. They went upstairs, wiggling door handles until they found an empty one. Filippo let Elia in first and locked behind them, preventing from any horny couples walking in and interrupting their moment.

“Why didn’t you kiss me that night?” Elia asked, getting straight to the point.

“Because you were drunk, Elia. And, like I said, I don’t kiss drunk people,” Filippo explained simply. He would’ve felt really bad stealing a kiss from Elia while he was intoxicated.

When you’re drunk, your judgement is clouded by alcohol. Your emotions are heightened and you think that you can do absolutely everything. And, although drunk thoughts represent sober ones, drunk you might want something that sober you doesn’t necessarily want…like kissing someone.

Elia pouted. “I’m _always_ drunk at parties. It’s unfair!”

Filippo chuckled. Elia was _so_  cute…and he really wanted to kiss that pout. He had been thinking about going for a kiss for so long now. Even that very first night that he saw him he wanted to do it. But, Filippo couldn’t bring himself to. He sighed looking at the beer in Elia’s hands. “Are you drunk right now?” he asked, desperately wanting Elia to say no. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Elia shook his head. “It’s my first beer,” he informed proudly.

“Interesting.” Filippo smirked. “Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?” he asked, his breath ghosting on Elia’s cheek.

The teenager’s heart picked up. It was finally going to happen. He was finally going to have a taste of Filippo’s lips. They had been talking about kissing a  _lot_  over the phone. The way Filippo wanted to kiss him, _where_  he wanted to kiss him. Elia shuddered just from thinking about it.

He looked up, biting down his lip as he locked eyes with the older boy. Filippo leaned in, cupping Elia’s jaw and, this time, their lips touched. Although it was unfamiliar, Elia didn’t hate it. Filippo’s lips were soft - like girls - but somehow it felt so different than anything he’d ever felt before. There was a spark, a spark that was absolutely indescribable. He had imagined this moment so many times and yet, right now, this was even better than any of those fantasies. And, bonus point, there was no sticky lipgloss getting on his lips. That was gross.

Elia didn’t shy away, and leaned in more, continuing the kiss. His hands travelled to Filippo’s hair, gently tugging on it. It was insane how different one kiss could be, how one kiss could make him feel such a way. Martino was right when he said that he knew that he was falling the very first time that he kissed Nico.

“You were not as eager as last time,” Filippo teased when he pulled away, hands still on Elia, thinking back to New Years Eve.

“That’s because I was waiting for you to kiss me first,” Elia said against Filippo’s lips before going in, bringing their mouths together, taking things to the next level and adding tongues as their hands explored each other’s bodies.

Tired of standing, Filippo guided Elia to the bed and gently pushed him on the mattress, crawling over him without breaking their kiss.

‘‘Filo,’‘ he moaned and Filippo had never heard anything sexier.

Elia’s phone started buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it. For once, he had better things to do than smoke with the boys.


End file.
